


On the edge(unfinished)

by Littlearie5



Category: Stand By Me (1986)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 00:16:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8079439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlearie5/pseuds/Littlearie5





	

 

My brother had just disappeared behind the trees at the entrance to my parents house.After the moment where Ace had pulled a knife on chris while we had just found a dead body, I was preparing to rebuild my relationship with him. We didn't even drive them home. We just left them there. At that moment when Ace pulled a knife on my brother I realized  how much Chris meant to me. I prepared to go through the front door when I heard "Where have you been you son of a bitch?" I raced through the door too see Chris lying on the ground next to a broken chair. The room smelt like beer due to the empty and broken bottles scattered all over the ground. Father was standing in the middle of the mess with a half full beer bottle in hand and a chair leg in the other. Mother was standing behind the door with a black eye and a bleeding nose. Enraged, I flew across the room and towards father headbutting him in the gut. Using the split second I had I lifted Chris to his feet and pushed him towards the phone. "Call Ace, Vince and Fuzzy (as they were the three from "The cobras" that were the closest to my house) then beat it." I spun round to see Father standing and glaring at me. "You're dead Eyeball"

I knew I was stronger than him but skill was on his side. My Father was an ex-pub fighter, he used to fight for money in the pubs and bars. Although I had the strength and agility he had knew what he was doing. He threw the contents of the nearly empty beer bottle into my face then brought his fist up under my jaw, the pain hit and I saw spots. His next punch flew fast, but I managed to duck, receiving a kick to the chest. I rolled back and looked up. Dad was there with the broken chair leg clenched in his fist. I need to do something quick. So I did the first thing that sprung to mind. Sweeped my leg in an arc across the floor tripping him up. As I was lifting myself up Vince burst through the door. Glancing at me then to Father he casually walked over and pinned father to the ground. Not long after Vince arrived Ace and Fuzzy turned up as well. Ace naturally took control. Ordering Fuzzy to go get some rope from the garage, Vince to go grab some bandages from the truck or to go steal some from the drug store while I had to go and cleanse the wounds with water. Then Ace went to the kitchen and grabbed a knife and sat down next to father who had been knocked unconscious by Vince. I made it to the bath tub before I blacked out.

The rev of an v8 engine woke me up. I was in a bed at Ace's house. Unusually, his place was clean. I knew that he had cleaned it just for me. I felt like shit and had looked down to see myself covered in bandages. I was clean and had barely opened my eyes to see Ace walk in. "feeling better?" "Better is an understatement," I replied. "What happened... After the fight. Where is Chris?" Ace lifted me up and out of bed and onto the living room sofa. He then flicked on the television. He flicked through the channels until he found the news. "Four boys known by the names Richard Chambers (my proper name), Ace Merril, Vince Desjardins, and Fuzzy Bracowicz are needed in court for the murder of John Chambers who has just recently died in hospital from multiple stabbings in the back with a knife..." Then it hit me. I was WANTED.


End file.
